


【杨策Ricky】对不起老崔，你不在的时候我们谈了个恋爱。

by Ellen_Carol



Category: R18 - Fandom, click15, 杨策ricky
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Carol/pseuds/Ellen_Carol
Summary: 时间线什么的就let it go 吧……编故事就要编的有模有样~后记老崔的内心独白我也只能从崔娜丽莎的微笑里意会……（老崔你要是被绑架了就眨眨眼





	【杨策Ricky】对不起老崔，你不在的时候我们谈了个恋爱。

在Ricky经历那场差点让他站不起来的车祸之后，杨策的生活从只有练琴一件事变成了两件事：练琴和恋爱。

“杨策，Ricky出车祸了，在北京市第二医院急诊手术室。”click15的经纪人给远在深圳跟其他乐队演出的杨策在电话里这样说道。

杨策演出结束后安顿好接下来的事情，立刻回酒店收拾东西打车赶往机场，坐在出租车上抢到了时间最近的一班直飞北京的飞机票，付钱下车后就匆匆赴机。那次是为数不多的一次没要打车票。下飞机到医院之后已是凌晨三点，行李箱与大理石地板缝隙摩擦时的“咯楞咯楞”的声音让杨策更加心慌。看着手术室上方的红灯和门外坐着的一个经纪人一个老崔，杨策用双手抹了抹脸，皱着眉头，用瞪出双眼皮的眼睛盯着经纪人头上和手臂上的伤，又低下头。

在杨策半梦半醒的时候，他隐约看到门开了，医生推着Ricky出来了。他马上凑过去想握住他的手，可是被医生拦住说，还要再观察24小时，家属请等候。杨策就眼睁睁看着昏迷的Ricky被几位白衣天使推去了ICU。经纪人对杨策和崔竣说，你们都先回家休息，今天我守着，明天你们谁来替我班。又拿了Ricky的包递给杨策说，这里面有Ricky家的钥匙，你今天先在他家过个夜帮他喂喂狗，明天需要什么我再给你打电话。

杨策到Ricky家开门的时候，小六就在门口吠。看到是杨策小六围着他伸着舌头转圈。杨策抱着Ricky的包坐在沙发上发呆，小六就蹲在他脚边看着他，这一人一狗就这样开着灯在客厅坐到天亮，直到第二天傍晚六点钟经纪人的电话叫醒瘫在沙发上打盹的杨策。

杨策到了医院，经纪人拿着病例报告说，Ricky膝关节前交叉韧带损伤，右臂肌肉缺失，就目前情况来看在5个小时后还会进行一次手术。Click15可能近一年都不会有什么安排了，你们两个自行安排行程，我也要去跟别的艺人了。杨策跟老崔送走经纪人之后，进病房看了一眼Ricky。Ricky在睡觉，老崔把买来的水果和牛奶放在柜子上就先走了，杨策站在床边，握住了大哥的左手。平时很少，不，平时根本没有机会去触摸大哥身体的任何一部分。杨策仔细感受大哥手心的纹路，大哥手比他大一些，要是被大哥握住手的话，他一定会慌乱地不知所措的。

这份感情在心中藏了多久呢？

大概刚看到Ricky和老崔的表演视频的时候就已经开始了吧。

杨策看着带氧气面罩的Ricky正出神，他感觉大哥的手也轻轻回握他的手，睫毛轻扇，眼珠乱转。杨策马上原地叫来了护士，护士又叫来了医生，医生说了一些杨策听不懂的话，然后又把Ricky推进了手术室。

几个小时后，杨策已经等待麻木的时候医生出来对杨策说，情况不错，好好休息，好好复健，心情愉悦，15天后出院。

老崔来替杨策班的时候告诉他一件事：有个女孩天天在Ricky家门口敲门，小六叫得邻居都投诉了，然后邻居跟老崔说这女孩是找杨策的。

有的时候吧，不好的事都往一块儿赶。

杨策到Ricky家门口的时候，他在墙壁转角后面听到女孩在打电话。大概意思就是，我按你给的地址找到这儿了但是连敲几天都没人，你是不是真的看到杨策来过balabala诸如此类质问语言。杨策心里已经猜出了七八分，这姑娘肯定是有手段有背景，指不定看了自己的哪场演出就一直跟着，找某些人买到了自己的行踪个人信息之类的，这个漏风口不是Ricky前女友就是Ricky众多熟人之一。杨策估摸着他要是不出面制止，小六接下来几天更不会好过，于是他清了清嗓子，学着大哥经常向他摆出的臭脸，向女孩走过去。

女孩听到动静之后马上捂着手机转过身来，换上喜出望外的笑脸，看着杨策。杨策仰着头眯着眼鼻孔冲人打量那姑娘，二十四五的模样，化妆化的一看就特假。女孩说，杨策，我已经追你好久的演出了，从杭州到厦门到深圳，没想到你突然就回了北京，你住的所有酒店早上房间门口都有我送给你的爱心早餐和情书，你看了没有啊云云。杨策回想了一下，在外住酒店的时候好像每天早上都有人敲门，开了门只见地下有一摊东西。大哥跟他说过，一个二十多岁的男孩子在外边别随便吃吃喝喝，被人下药都不知道。于是他就看都没看直接把那一摊东西放到保洁阿姨的工作车上。杨策对女孩说，这不是我家，我不会常来，你也别在这扰民，你要是找我就去小区门口等；还有，我现在遇到了些事情，这段时间非常忙，你别来找我了，我不认识你也不想和你发生什么故事，除了练琴其他都是没意义的事。

杨策没想到这姑娘居然不死缠烂打，她说，那好吧，可是你要记得我在追求你哦，我过一段时间再来找你。

杨策进了Ricky家，小六焦急地围着他团团转，看来这疯女人天天敲门把小六都吓坏了，他把小六抱在怀里又哄又摸安抚了一阵。这几天大哥住院，剩他自己一个人也无心做饭，可怜的小六只能吃狗粮对付一下了。他领着小六出门转了一圈，买了狗粮，回家给小六倒了满满一碗，然后就打电话跟老崔说他去医院陪护Ricky。

病床前又剩下杨策一个人，这时候Ricky已经醒了，他看着杨策，杨策也看着他。

“怎么出的车祸？”

“你怎么在这？”

充满默契又有点尴尬。

“你先说。”杨策扶着床沿坐下。

“你怎么回北京了？你不是应该在那个乐队演出吗？”Ricky还是很虚弱。

“这不是听说你出事了，我就赶紧回来陪护你。你怎么搞的啊，怎么出车祸了？”

“我正开着车，前头是绿灯，结果横着突然跑出一女孩拦着车，我就一扭方向盘，然后我就昏迷了。”

杨策噘着嘴想了一会儿。“你是不是没休息好产生幻觉了？”

“有可能。”

“想吃什么我做给你。”

“你做的那玩意儿能吃吗？”

“你现在这样不吃也没选择了哼”

“哈哈哎呀别逗我笑我一笑就疼……”

…………

经过杨策几天鸡胸肉骨头汤的伺候，Ricky能下地走动了。

Ricky在护士的指导下进行复健。杨策本来想说要不你出院就坐轮椅，我给你借来了，但是他看着大哥满头大汗还在努力的样子，他又把话吞回肚子里了。他能看出来这次车祸对Ricky打击挺大的。Ricky在床上躺着的时候杨策经常听他叨咕，这乐队玩不下去了，发完这张碟就要收拾东西回家了，本来就没收入现在住院还倒搭云云。但杨策同时也感觉到，Ricky潜意识里真心不想散，Ricky也喜欢这种音乐，他也喜欢，可是现实就是如此残酷，大家都需要生活下去。杨策这几天也没白陪护大哥，也继续在大哥耳边加油打气，说你一定要振作起来呀，路还长着我们都还年轻，有什么事坚持不下去的呢？而且你一定不要怀疑自己所做的事情，你做的音乐是对的，萝卜青菜各有所爱，你不能决定听众的喜好吧，你看看台下咱们听众都很享受我们的音乐，这就够了。Ricky看看杨策对他期望的眼神，又看向了毫无生气的天花板。

杨策去给Ricky办出院手续，他已经想好了，出院之后他要搬到Ricky家去照顾他。他并不知道Ricky心里是怎么想的，可能在他心里，他们两个人只是搭伙做生意，事业伙伴的关系。杨策在这次车祸之后也想明白了，不管他们的未来路途艰难与否，把握住的东西才是真的，他再不紧紧把握住大哥的话，不知道哪一天就会失去他了。

“杨策你是不是看我恢复得太好了非得给我找点事干？”Ricky坐在沙发上看着杨策搬着东西忙进忙出。

“你现在手不能提肩不能抗的，我就住过来帮你遛遛狗呗。”杨策把最后一箱东西放在门口，关上门，赖皮又得意地说道。

“你睡哪呀？”

“我睡沙发。”

“……”Ricky也挺纠结，他家是一张1米8双人床，他俩一起倒是也能睡开，但是俩老爷们睡床感觉怪怪的。

“你跟我睡床吧，我家床大睡得下。”让在医院照顾了他半个月的杨策睡他家三个人坐都嫌挤的小沙发，Ricky实在是过意不去。

Ricky感觉到最需要杨策的时候，是他晚上洗澡的时候摔了一跤。

“哐当”。在客厅打电脑游戏的杨策立刻抬起头，然后立即跑到卫生间，撩开帘子一看，哟，大哥身材还不错。那啥，重点好像错了。杨策赶紧把Ricky扶起来，拿了个板凳，跟他说：

“在你完全恢复之前，我跟你一起洗。”

晚上Ricky躺在床上，杨策也躺在床上。

“我来之前，这房子一直都是你一个人住？”

“还有我前女友，三个月前分的。”

“……”

“哎策，我记得你挺忙的，你怎么有空来照顾我呢？”Ricky把头转向右边看杨策棱角分明的侧脸。

“能推的活都推了，回来照顾你。”杨策闭着眼睛说。

Ricky也转过头，闭上了眼睛。可是他一点儿都睡不着。身体上的痛感还在折磨他，现在他的心里也有点不是滋味。他知道杨策心里一直把他放在第一位，自己真要出点什么事，还是杨策第一个冲到自己身边来。杨策心里的情感，其实也不难猜到，可是自己真的不值得他托付。自己什么样自己最清楚，纠结、拧巴，前几个女朋友跟他分手的原因都是因为性格不合。但遇到杨策之后，他觉得自己变了，变得更愿意跟杨策在一起，变得会享受生活，变得成熟起来。无论是在做音乐还是生活上，多了一个人可以与他背靠背，不是那种刚来北京时浮萍一般的感觉。可是Ricky还是不敢和他面对面。

杨策感觉Ricky好像睡着了的样子，就悄悄握住了他的手，心跳声近乎耳鸣。

来日方长，这也不是一天能说明白的事情。

过了一个月，Ricky能慢慢走动了，杨策陪他去医院复查。医生叮嘱Ricky以后都不能进行强烈运动。杨策知道这意味着什么，意味着他和大哥的业余活动从打篮球永久转变成了钓鱼。

“策，陪我去剃头吧。”

理完发的大哥显得十分憔悴，杨策看得心疼。

“策，陪我去买帽子吧。”

Ricky买了三顶帽子，都是沿特别大，在舞台上他不抬头你绝对看不到阴影下的眼神。

“策，陪我去雍和宫桥坐一会儿。”

Ricky是第一次带杨策到可以无拘无束放空自己的地方。他俩坐在台阶上，Ricky闭着眼睛认真呼吸夹杂汽车尾气的北京空气，杨策用刘海遮住看向大哥的眼睛。杨策看到了大哥眼中最后一点希望的火光，也被这场车祸浇灭了一大半。

回到Ricky家楼下，那个熟悉的女孩又出现了。女孩低着头径直走向杨策，好像故意避着Ricky似的，把杨策拉到一边，将一个购物袋不由分说地塞给杨策，说，生日快乐哦，这是我送你的生日礼物。又说了好好休息之类的奇怪的客套话，没等杨策拒绝，她就离开了。

“今天你生日？我记得好像过几天才是啊？你女朋友？”Ricky心里又疑惑又松了一口气。

杨策也在疑惑，这女人怎么这么有路子，阴历生日她都知道。“今天阴历，我不从来都过阳历生日嘛，然后她不是……”Ricky没等杨策说完就先进屋了。

Ricky在躲着杨策，他很心慌，他不知道自己应不应该跟杨策摊牌。他不知道自己对杨策的感情是不是也像杨策跟他表达的一样，如果摊牌走了岔路，那他们两个就再也玩不下去了，他不想失去杨策。正好杨策有了女朋友，就这样吧。

杨策坐在沙发上，打开购物袋。里面装的是一件男士外套，春秋款的，是杨策喜欢的风格。Ricky凑过去看了一眼，“还挺好的嘛挺适合你的。”

大哥说适合我，我就留下了。

半夜大哥“腾”一下坐起来，给杨策吓了一跳还以为他梦游。Ricky一脸郑重地跟杨策说，今天晚上那个姑娘，她特别像我出车祸那天挡在我面前的姑娘。杨策吓出一身冷汗，说，大哥，这话可不能乱说。然后Ricky又躺下了，说，可能我真的出现幻觉了，然后大哥就睡着了。这下杨策失眠了，他觉得大哥一定有创伤后遗症，但又隐约觉得事情没那么简单。

他看着大哥的右脖子上的疤，那是一个特别像吻痕的疤。杨策轻轻地凑上去，轻啄了一下那个疤痕。

杨策那一夜睡得很安稳。

之后的生活又逐渐回到了正轨，杨策继续接活，Ricky联系经纪人安排click15后续的演出。唯一变了的是，杨策还没有从Ricky家搬走。

“杨策，要不你就搬回去吧，我已经恢复得差不多了，你住这你也挺不方便的。”

“有啥不方便的，我可是跟你一起洗过澡的人。”

“你不是有个女朋友吗？约会什么的她要是说去你家，你咋办？你总不能带她来我这吧？你跟她说咱俩一起住人家误会了你怎么解释呀……”

“王贺勇，你为什么在躲着我？我半个月之前就看出来了。”杨策皱着眉头站起来，与高他半头的大哥对视。

Ricky转过头躲避他炙热的目光。

“我搬过来和你一起住是因为我怕失去你。王贺勇，这一次车祸我真的害怕了，别赶我走行吗？我怕失去你。”杨策瞪着大哥的双眼逐渐闪着泪光。

“那个姑娘……”

“他不是我女朋友我没有女朋友！我不会和伤害你的人在一起！”杨策给Ricky看手机上刚刚发布的新闻：《某乐队主唱出车祸，背后竟有如此阴谋！》大概就是某相同风格又不出名的乐队，嫉妒click15，然后几个人合伙想出的招让Ricky出车祸。新闻底部就是犯罪嫌疑人的照片，跟来找杨策的女孩一模一样。

“我操！我他妈招谁惹谁了？这他妈是想让我死啊！”Ricky冷汗涔涔的同时还有后怕。

杨策在Ricky被吓得一愣一愣的时候吻住了大哥的嘴唇，撕咬，正如同他们长期的互相折磨。大哥的嗓音又软又磁性，杨策很喜欢听，此时迫切的欲望让杨策也好想听大哥发出更性感的声音。

他以前跟大哥喝酒的时候听大哥说过，在做爱的时候听funk音乐会更持久。杨策腾出一只手摁下播放器的按钮，刚刚好是prince的come。偷偷在夜里不知道听了多少遍这首歌的大哥现在开始害羞了。

抓皱的床单、汗湿的胸膛、完美的臀部曲线、脖颈上形似吻痕的疤、水光潋滟的唇与呼出的热气、男低音的低语，都是夜里最好的伴侣。

王贺勇，不要再逃我了好吗？

你逃不掉的。

呃啊…………嗯…………

我想听你与台上不同的叫声。

Ricky，再来点。

…………快射了………嗯啊……啊…………

做完杨策死死从背后圈住Ricky，生怕他挣开跑掉。Ricky枕着杨策的手臂，感受着背后胸膛包裹的那颗真心的炽热。

他现在想明白了，愿意跟他在一块儿是因为安全感，他且只有他能给自己安全感。

“明天我也去剪头发。”杨策被困意席卷前说了这么一句。

“剪成啥样啊？”

“跟你一样。”

2019年的某一天：  
“快走啊，录节目又要迟到了！迟到大王王贺勇，我先下楼找老崔了。”

“马上马上！我这琴还没装呢！”Ricky匆匆追随杨策的脚步，跟小六说声再见也下楼了。

Ricky开车的时候无意间瞥见了副驾驶杨策穿的外套，好像是两年前那个害他出车祸的小姑娘送的。

“你居然还留着这件衣服？咱们今天复活赛，你穿这衣服多不吉利呀！”Ricky一看到这衣服就来气，他觉得杨策心里还惦记那个小姑娘。

杨策冲他迷之一笑。

到了正式录制的时候Ricky才知道杨策在干嘛。

——Do you love me you say yes！

——YES！

然后杨策在歌曲结尾时突然脱下外套，像出气一样把外套使劲摔进了人群中，露出里面那件Ricky作为纪念日礼物送他的背心。

我要宣布，我是你的，你也是我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：（老崔独白）
> 
> 我是click#15的鼓手老崔，我因为一些变故离开了click15一段时间，在节目播出的时候大哥又把我找回来，是回家了的感觉。然鹅我并没有想到我居然会回来吃队友的狗粮，翻翻微博的访谈评论都是“你们看看鼓手吧他也是人”，我甚至会有点产生共鸣？？总之这两个人还是一如既往地靠谱，巡演的时候我也感觉经历了风浪的我们更成熟更完整更团结，就是有的时候在台上被那俩人欺负得有点酸。算了，今天七夕就放过你们（微笑）来小六我带你出去玩~


End file.
